


My Home

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Kpop idols - Freeform, M/M, Redemption, Short Story, kpop, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: Mark Tuan made a mistake that changed his life forever. Without being able to say goodbye, he left Korea and GOT7 behind to live a quiet, off the grid life.He severely underestimated the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be my best friend’s birthday in five days... This story is for her, as a type of countdown where every single Markson feeling she has will be going crazy. Sorry, bub. I love you! ❤️

 

Mark Tuan had always been careful. He was raised to never take chances that held even a slight chance of danger in them. He would always think things through, twice, thrice, even four times if necessary. But, as he tried to understand what a pair of angry cops asked him, and he felt dirt and dried blood between his nails and skin, he wondered where did everything go wrong. All he could think of was the faces of his parents, the sadness, the anger, the disappointment, the disgust... He remained silent. At the moment, he wasn’t able to process any Korean, hell, he could barely process English. His thoughts were as blurry as his eye-sight and he just hoped it’d end then and there.

 

When his manager walked in, followed by a stern looking woman in a suit, he felt grateful. His manager whispered something to the woman who sighed loudly and sat next to Mark. She opened her portfolio and grabbed a notepad and her pen and asked the policemen some questions. When Mark finally snapped, he heard it all, yet it all sounded distant...

 

“Car was a total wreck... drugs and bottles of vodka in the backseat... lucky he is alive... she wasn’t as lucky...” Mark didn’t understand the entirety of what was being said, he could only process parts of the cops’ statements.

 

The beeping of his vitals started to become louder to his ears. His vision wasn’t as blurry anymore. The cops and the stern looking woman left. It was only his manager and him.

 

“What happened?” Mark managed to ask, and his manager laughed dryly.

 

“You’re lucky you’re alive. You’ll be lucky if you get out of this one. You’re such an idiot. And I am so, so fired.” The man kept walking around the room, his hands on his head. He looked over at Mark and sighed. “Do you remember anything?” Mark shook his head. “What’s the last thing you remember.”

 

“Feeling frustrated,” Mark thought. “I felt at my wit’s end.I felt like I had lost it all. So I wanted to feel some purpose. I wanted to feel alive. I wanted him.”

But Mark didn’t want to say these thoughts out loud. It’d make his fears real. “I just wanted to have some fun,” Mark said, his voice quivering. “I thought a couple of drinks and a night out in town would help. I’ve been feeling stressed. I remember taking two drinks. And I met a beautiful girl. We left the club. That’s all I remember.”

 

“Okay,” his manager said, nodding softly. “Mark, your father is on his way. We had to let him know... you’ve been out for sixteen hours.”

 

“What?” Mark was surprised. “Sixteen hours?”

 

“You will be taken to the police station once you are discharged. They will take in your statement. God knows what happens next.”

 

“But why?” Mark asked, trying to sit.

 

“Mark... you were on an accident. And you’re the only survivor.”

 

~

 

“Let’s make this quick, shall we?” A judge asked, sitting at the edge of a table. The office was cold, shelves filled with books surrounded the room. “I have been asked to keep this situation as private as I possibly could. A non-public, no jury trial seemed like my best option. I have read your statement, Mr. Tuan. I have also checked all the street cameras’ recordings and have been given all the documentation from the hospital.

 

On June 22nd, at 11:45 p.m., Mr. Mark Tuan is checked in at Seoul’s National University Hospital. He had been in a car crash. The car speeded at 85 miles per hour. Mr. Tuan’s blood work revealed the use of alcohol, at 9.5% ABV and traces of cocaine. These are the facts.

 

A woman, unnamed, accompanied Mr. Tuan in the car. Her blood work also revealed the use of alcohol and traces of cocaine. In the video recordings of the car the pair were in, the woman’s face never showed. She seemed to be in... a compromising position over Mr. Tuan’s lap.

 

Mr. Tuan attempted to reduce the velocity of his car and managed to do so, as the last scanned velocity of the car before impact was 65 miles per hour. However, the car was already on its way to crash with a clothing store. A shard of glass was incrusted in the woman’s neck, immediately killing her. Mr. Tuan was only unconscious and had a few scrapes on his face and arms.

 

We all agree that these are the facts of the case, right?”

 

Everyone in the room nodded. Mark looked at the table, his father next to him. His lawyer, sitting at his other side, sighed and cleared his throat.

 

“Your excellency. My client would like to clarify he was unconscious for most of that night. He has no memory of anything happening.”

 

“It doesn’t mean it didn’t happen,” the judge said and Mark bit his lip. He didn’t know what happened to the stern looking lawyer that visited him at the hospital, but her intern was completely useless. “Look. There is no need for you to try and argue anything today. Mr. Tuan will be put in freedom. He won’t be allowed to enter Korea again for fifteen years. That is my penalty. Young man,” the judge talked to Mark. His father nudged at him and he looked up to the judge. “You are very lucky. Money bought your freedom. I hope you can find any peace of mind.”

 

~

 

The flight to California seemed longer than ever. With his father asleep by his side, Mark looked out the window. The sky was dark, and he felt empty. He couldn’t see anythig anymore at that altitude and he felt it represented him at that moment very well. He wasn’t even given the chance to say goodbye, not to his fans, not to his friends and, most certainly, not to him. By the time he were back into Seoul, Mark would be long gone.

 

Mark sobbed quietly until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years off the grid, and Mark is getting used to a normal, quiet life after leaving GOT7. He was in for a surprise, though.  
> He underestimated how much he meant to six guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! Thanks to everyone who is reading, I hope you guys enjoy it ‘til the end! This one is rather short, but it’s when we see Mark’s life and a surprise he’ll never forget.

In a time where it was hard to ignore the world around him, Mark managed to do it pretty well. After coming back into the States, his parents sold everything they owned so they could move into a quiet town in Idaho. It was certainly... different, but they needed to be away. In the meantime, they had Mark go into rehab and start therapy. Their relationship was strained for a few months until, one day, his father asked him to come and get groceries together. And, during the evening, he helped his mother cook. After dinner, the three put up their Christmas tree. And his parents both kissed his cheeks and told him that he was the light of their lives.

 

Two years off the grid. Mark began to take classes in a local community college. He thought he’d make an okay accountant if he really put his mind to it. He knew his funds wouldn’t last forever. And he wanted to get out of the house and feel productive.Close to graduation, however, his parents thought it was time for him to, maybe, not be as off the grid as he had been. And, when graduation time came around, his mother gifted him a box full of letters. They were all from the same sender. Mark picked one at random and opened it in their kitchen. He began to read.

 

“ _July 3rd, 2018._

_Dear Mark,_

_This is the fifth letter I send over there. Where are you? Why haven’t you answered? Your parents insist I can send letters to their address but that you aren’t there. They sound honest in their responses so I believe them. So, where are you? Why did you leave?_

_It’s been two weeks since the disbandment was announced. Even I can feel JYP’s excuses are bullshit. They’re hoping they can support us in our careers from here on. What a bunch of shit. And where the fuck are you? I miss you. Every day without hearing anything from you... Mark. I want to see you again. Don’t push me away._

_Call me. Text me. Write to me. Email me. Send me a pidgeon if that’s what you do these days._

_Please._

_-Jackson”_

_Mark sobbed loudly. His mother held him as he crushed the letter between his fingers. It took him about ten minutes to calm down. His father read the letter. He sat down and explained._

 

“In the end, they didn’t disband. The guys wanted to, they thought it was only fair since you were gone. But fans didn’t want it to happen. So they released a statement making up an excuse on your part of why you were retiring.

 

They told the boys the truth, though. Only then did they feel that they could go on without you. But that boy... hasn’t stopped writing. Or calling. We speak often. He wants to see you. Mark, I think you should let him.”

 

“No,” Mark responded.

 

“Mark, sweetie,” his mother pleaded softly but Mark shook his head.

 

“No.” He walked out of the room with the box and locked himself in his room. He spent the next few days reading the letters. There were many. Some were written the same day. Most of them talked about Jackson’s day to day. He told Mark about how the other members missed him. He told him about how GOT7 was doing. Everything seemed okay. But Jackson would always plead him to contact him again. The lump on Mark’s throat never seemed to leave. He was constantly in a state of sadness and frustration. He wanted to go back in time and, maybe, he wouldn’t go out that night. He would stay home and send the message. The one where he declared his undying love for his best friend. Maybe he would’ve been rejected. But, knowing his friend, they would barely feel any change in their friendship. They’d still be together.

 

Four days later, somebody pounded against Mark’s door. Thinking it was his father with lunch, Mark left his letter covered bed and opened the door.

 

“I’m not hungr-“ he was cut off by the shouting of six people outside his door and the hug of the one person he needed the most.

 

“What do you mean you’re not hungry, your mom says you haven’t had breakfast?” Jackson said as he held Mark tightly. When he finally let go he smiled widely at Mark, who sobbed as he saw his six friends standing outside the door. “C’mon let’s get food so we can start getting packed up. We’re going on a retreat. There is a lake close by that your parents say is lovely and oh my God Bambam I know, I know,” Jackson was cut off by the two youngest pulling him out of the way and hugging Mark tightly.

 

“You shouldn’t just disappear,” Yugyeom said and Mark didn’t reply. Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae walked in, joining the hug.

 

“Guys? Food? Lake?” Jackson tried, feigning being offended but through a small gap between Jinyoung and Youngjae, Mark looked at him and extended his hand. Jackson bit his lip and jumped on the group, making everyone fall on Mark’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach the house they’ll spend a few days in. Mark is surprised at a few discoveries and is starting to feel at home with the boys again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankful for the love this fic is already getting!! Thank you guys!
> 
> Bub, I hope this one makes you laugh!

The drive towards the lake was loud. Mark expected everyone to fall asleep, after all, they had travelled for almost 24 hours. But they were too energetic and cheery, and he didn’t understand how. They were uncomfortably trying to fit in an SUV where the maknae line was thrown in the trunk even though they were the tallest. Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae did their best to be comfortable in the backseat while Jackson sat in the passenger’s seat next to Mark.

 

“I swear to God, Yugyeom, if you don’t stop touching my head...” Jinyoung threatened and he tried to turn around and hit Yugyeom who just laughed.

 

“Should’ve let us sit in the back seat, hyung,” Bambam said. “My legs hurt.”

 

“Understandable,” Youngjae said, throwing a bag of chips to the back for Yugyeom and Bambam to eat. “Your legs are too long. It’s a lot of legs to hurt.”

 

“Shut up,” Bambam answered while everyone else laughed.

 

Or almost everyone else. Mark smiled softly yet his eyes were concentrated on the road ahead. His knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on the steering wheel, and his jaw was a little clenched. Jackson laughed softly at his friends just mumbling empty threats at each other as he looked over at Mark. Worriedly, Jackson offered to drive the rest of the way but Mark dismissed it saying he was fine.

 

“How are your parents liking it here?” Jackson asked. He didn’t know how to break the ice, and Mark had been silent for too long it was making him uncomfortable.

 

“From what I know... they like it. It’s quiet and they can do whatever they want. Not like they’d tell me if they disliked it... but it certainly is different from California,” Mark responded. Jackson nodded and looked out the window.

 

The rest of the drive was quieter than the beginning. As they reached the house they’d be staying in, everyone started to just take in the views in silence. It would only be interrupted by the clicker sounds in their phones and cameras. When Mark parked, everyone cheered, and excitedly left the van.

 

“I don’t feel my legs,” Bambam complained while everyone stretched out of the car.

 

“That’s too bad,” Jackson replied as he went over to see the lake. “Guys this place looks amazing!”

 

“Well of course, it said so in the website we checked,” Jinyoung commented. “It is pretty!”

 

“We got to take the things off the roof of the van, guys,” Jaebum noted. “And Mark from inside...”

 

Mark had turned off the van but didn’t leave his seat. He looked out into the distance and had a tight grip on the wheel. When his friends looked at him he was following all of Jackson’s movements. He looked at how the setting Sun was shining against Jackson’s skin, and watched as he laughed and took pictures of the lake. He couldn’t hear the light taps on the window or the calling of his name. He just looked at how Jackson came back towards the van and smiled at him, his ever encouraging smile.

 

“Mark!”

 

Mark snapped out of his thoughts. Jackson didn’t lightly tap the window, he just opened the door. He smiled at Mark as he pulled him out of the car.

 

“Why are you crying?” Jackson asked worriedly as he wiped some tears off Mark’s cheeks.

 

“What?” Mark jumped a little, and looked around nervously. He wasn’t going to admit that, for a few minutes, he forgot about it all. It seemed as if it was just them, on a vacation, prior to another comeback. And, like back then, he’d take a look at his friends and then at the one, he’d always be doing something fun, he’d always laugh and he’d take many pictures of every place they went to. For a minute he could hear the jokes, and everything seemed like always. But it wasn’t.

 

He wished he could admit to Jackson, right there and then, that he wished for nothing more to stay close to him. That for the past two years he had longed to be around him again. And that seeing the letters he had sent him gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.

 

“Let’s go in,” Mark said, smiling as widely as he could. Everyone agreed and walked towards the house except for Jackson and Mark. They looked at each other for a while, and they both knew the other wanted to speak. But none did and Jackson just grabbed his bag, gave Mark’s his and walked over to the house.

 

“I’m sorry, but you guys were too late,” Yugyeom said smiling as he grabbed the rest of his and Bambam’s bags. Peeking from one of the doors, Bambam called for Yugyeom. He walked over, and they closed the door.

 

Mark shot Jackson a quizzical look and Jackson laughed.

 

“For real?” Mark asked and Jackson nodded. “How long?”

 

“About a year or so,” Jackson replied.

 

“You didn’t tell me in the letters,” Mark said, trying to remember if there was actually any mention of it at all. Jackson shrugged.

 

“I hoped we’d get a break soon enough. That we’d see you and you’d see for yourself. Took them long enough,” Jackson smiled and looked at his feet.

 

“There is only one room left,” Jinyoung informed as he walked past the two on his way to the kitchen. “One bed. One chance,” he whispered to Jackson on his way back. Jackson blushed but Mark was too busy looking at the huge living room. There was a fireplace below a 45’’ TV, two sectional couches and a coffee table in the middle. One of the walls was in glass with a door that led straight to the porch, overlooking the lake.

 

“This place is gorgeous,” Mark said and Jackson agreed.

 

“We chose it for a reason. Now come on, we gotta figure who sleeps in which side and how thin these walls are.”

 

“Why do we need to know this?” Mark asked, blushing.

 

“Trust me. It’s been an interesting year. And neither is a quiet one.”

 

“Oh God, too much information,” Mark groaned and walked towards their room.

 

“Oh Bam,” Jackson began to mockingly imitate Yugyeom, “go harder please.”

 

“I hate you so much, Jackson,” Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“Baby you’re so tight!”

 

“Jackson you’re sleeping on the porch!” Mark shouted exhasperated and closed the bedroom door at Jackson’s face. Jackson laughed hysterically and tried to open the door but Mark had locked it.

 

The trip was already promising to be unforgettable.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Mark woke up, the left side of the bed was empty. It was really early but still, Jackson was already gone. Mark stretched and put on some slippers and left the bed. Sure, it was early, but his six friends were already on high spirits.

 

For starters, Bambam and Yugyeom were already being scolded for trying to make out in front of everyone for the second time that morning. Jinyoung was just snickering with Youngjae as they helped to prepare breakfast while Jaebum tried to explain why making out should be done in private and only after helping with the chores. Mark chuckled and said his good mornings. Jaebum said a small “hi” before continuing his rant, and Bambam and Yugyeom looked at Mark hoping he’d help but he just shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, leaving them feeling betrayed.

 

He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from the fridge after greeting Jinyoung and Youngjae but when he closed the door and looked to his right, he almost choked. Jackson had decided he wasn’t gonna wear a shirt anymore since it was warm and they were in a lake house. He had agreed to only wear one if they went out, but he thought he had worked out too much for the past year to hide his work. No one complained about it. But Mark let his bottle slip from his hand, and his eyes couldn’t stop lingering on Jackson’s naked torso and his mouth was open as if that way he could take in more of the toned lines that marked his abdomen.

 

Mark snapped from his thoughts when Jackson sported a slight smirk on his face while faking concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Sure,” Mark said. “Sorry,” Mark mumbled and grabbed the bottle from the floor. He tried to walk away but Jackson was in his way, now smiling brightly. Mark blushed and walked away the other way.

 

As they ate, everyone spoke about different things. Mark sat next to Yugyeom, accross from Jackson. He wanted to know more about how Bambam and him finally started to go out and Yugyeom just gushed about it all.

 

“He asked me out,” Yugyeom remembered as he downed a piece of bacon and pancakes. “I thought he was joking. We had finished a VLive together, and he just blurted out the question. And I just laughed for so long, I’m sure he felt bad. But when I stopped laughing and finally looked at his eyes, and saw he was serious and I remember feeling my cheeks being so heated up and we were sitting at the dance studio and after making sure his phone was off I just kissed him.”

 

“So technically speaking,” Bambam suddenly added himself to the conversation, “he never said yes.”

 

“Bambam, I swear to God,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and laughed throwing a piece of bread at him.

 

“Considering how you make him scream ‘yes’ when you guys think we aren’t listening, you should’ve already taken one of those as that ‘yes’ he didn’t say,” Jackson commented and Yugyeom choked with a piece of toast. As Mark tried to help him get the piece unstuck, Bambam just threw napkins at Jackson.

 

“Shut up!” Bambam screamed, between nervous laughs and with his face scarlet as everyone laughed. When they stopped he could only mutter, “Are we really that loud?” And Jackson nodded.

 

“It’s fine. We joke and all but it’s more than fine. I mean, we even had bets. Jinyoung won. We wanted you guys to accept yourselves and each other... we just wanted you to be happy.”

 

“Thanks Jackson,” Bambam smiled and he looked over at Yugyeom who smiled softly. The look they gave each other gave Mark goosebumps and when he looked in front of him he found Jackson staring back and he wondered what was he thinking.

 

After breakfast, everyone got ready to swim at the lake. They threw footballs around and splashed water and for hours they forgot about everything outside the lake until Jaebum hugged Mark and smiled widely at him and said, “Everyone makes mistakes. We are here for you. Always. You’re our best bud! GOT7 is the seven of us no matter what.” And Mark wanted to cry but he kept himself from doing so. He just spent the rest of the evening having fun and checking out every movement Jackson made.

 

After dinner, Jackson asked Mark to follow him. The bonfire was lit, the sky was already dark, and the two sat silently next to each other. Jackson grabbed a bag that was sitting next to him and pulled out marshmallows, crackers and chocolate. Mark laughed.

 

“I’ve thought about everything,” Jackson said, and Mark thought he spoke about the snacks. But after a long sigh and seeing how Jackson’s hands were shaking, and he kept looking at the fire while nervously moving his feet, Mark wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

“Jackson?” Mark tried but Jackson shook his head and smiled at him. His eyes were teary, and Mark thought his heart stopped.

 

“I might never get another chance to say this,” Jackson started, he seemed to keep his composure well. “But the past two years were hell. Sure, good things happened, and I was with my family and friends. And I kept feeling so empty. Nothing would keep my attention for long, nothing was satisfying enough and when they told us... they had your things. And I saw your phone. And I grabbed it and it was barely charged but...”

 

“Jackson,” Mark interrupted but Jackson kept going.

 

“Why didn’t you send the message? What did you think I was gonna say?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mark accepted. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, I’ll tell you now. What I would’ve answered, if you had sent it. Mark, you are my best friend. And whenever I’m around you, I feel like I can do anything. And I am in love with you too. Just ready to take on life with you. So don’t run away, Mark. Don’t try to leave me behind, I won’t let you. I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Bub I told you guys this story is dedicated to? Today is her birthday, and since I can’t be there for her until August, I figured I’d do this for her as her first birthday gift from me. Happy birthday, to my favorite person, my favorite girl, my best friend. I love you! Can’t wait to see you and hug you lots!❤️❤️

Deafening screams. Darkness. Cold sweat going down Mark’s back. His heart beat rapidly, his hands couldn’t stop shaking on their own. That was, at least, until someone else’s covered them and managed to keep them under control. The small floor they were standing on began to lift them and the darkness was switched for blinding lights and the deafening screams were accompanied by the beat of a song.

 

When the judge that sent Mark back to America retired, Jackson paid for his own team of lawyers to revise Mark’s case and the terms of his punishment with the new judge. The scandal broke loose. Everyone knew about Mark’s mistake, it was part of his punishment. It became public knowledge how he had to go into therapy and rehabilitation. But the marketing team saw this as an opportunity: to make the company seem more human, to bring back the seven boys together. When Yugyeom finished his military enlistment time, the rumours of Mark coming back were shocking. Especially to Mark, who was the last to know the company was willing to bring him back and give him a secon chance.

 

As he danced and poured his heart out in every single one of his lyrics, fans chanted his name. It took a lot of self control to not start bawling right then and there. He managed to keep himself in check until the first ment of the concert, when he was asked to say a few words. He only managed to mutter a “Thank you” on the mic before sobbing earning a group hug from his friends.

 

Any time he’d get close to Jackson, fans screams’ would increase. After the weekend at the lake, Jackson took it in his own hands to let know the world that he loved Mark and Mark loved him back. While they waited for the backlash, they received much more, loud support. Mostly, it was people thinking that it had taken them long enough. Because of such positive reaction, after getting his mother’s blessing, Bambam also came out months after. Yugyeom’s way of doing it was a bit subtle... but not really. It was a picture of them holding hands and kissing taken by Jackson who was following them. Its caption was the emoji of a snake and a green heart. A picture said more than a thousand words.

 

When Mark was allowed to come back to Korea, he moved in with Jackson. Their days were spent, mostly, making music, making out with each other, and arguing with Bambam through Facetime about which of the couples was cuter and more popular.

 

Coming back to the stage was intoxicating in a good way, Mark felt at home. Every time he looked around he remembered why he started at all. He was grateful. He was happy. He had it all.

 

One day, Jackson was gone to China to help his mother with a business idea she had. Mark was cleaning up their house when he found his old phone. There was a charger with it and when it turned on, thousands of messages started to appear on his screen. He let them all ring, one after the other, as he opened the messaging app and found his conversations with Jackson. The unsent message was, somehow, still written there. He felt a tug on his chest when he read it.

 

“ _Jackson. Buddy. You are in China today, and I can’t help but wish you were back here. Every time you are away I come to the realization, I’d rather always have you close to me. Because you are my best friend. But you are also much more than that. I love how you are patient whenever I’m acting up with you. I love how you never let me push you away, even when I think I need it most, because you know it’s not what I need or what I want. I love how you know small details about me but forget about the most general ones (you could remember how many pillows I like to use to sleep but you had to ask me for my shoe size because you forgot and wanted to surprise me with shoes). I love how you seem to find details of me to compliment. When I’m most down, you are here to lift me up. And you genuinely like me for me. And, at first, I thought these were things friends were there for. Which, they are. Except that, for months now, I’ve been wanting to hold your hand at all times. I’ve been wanting to hold you close and sleep snuggled to you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you and always keep those eyes of yours shining and full of love and life. I’ve been wanting to have you. That’s not a thing friends want, is it? I don’t think so. I’m sorry I’m texting you all of this. But I could never say this out loud. I am in love with you. I love you.”_

 

Mark smiled. Maybe if he had sent that text that day, things would’ve turned out differently. Or not. They’ll never know. Even though Jackson admitted to reading that text, Mark found himself hitting “Send”. He then started typing.

 

“Jackson. Just like that day, you are in China today. Except now you know. You are my home. You love me. And I love you.”


End file.
